


芦苇不再生长

by sssail1280



Series: 草木成灰 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 信胜单箭头信长前提的织田姐弟。信胜视角的“姐姐大人”成为“织田信长”的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最初是18年12月发在Lofter上的，个人很喜欢这篇和之后的一系列。

在我的兄弟姐妹当中，吉法师姐姐*是尤其不受待见的那个。母亲偏爱我，却始终疏远她，父亲对她的态度则暧昧不明，在责罚她的同时又完全放纵她去做任何荒唐事。但无论如何，我打算喜欢她，出于一种得宠的年幼孩童的傲慢。我想，她和我长得最像，就算她欺负过我，我不能讨厌和我相似的人。她又被人讨厌着，如果我愿意去喜欢她，她肯定会高兴的。我认为她也渴望着被喜欢。我曾在夜里醒来时见到她，母亲搂着我，她的怀抱非常的温暖。门缝间的小小亮光里，她正注视着我们。我对她招手，被褥里还有一块空隙，吉法师姐姐躺进来一定刚刚好。她总是一个人睡，这种天气，一个人睡很难把被窝睡暖的。如果她过来，我可以帮她捂好冰凉的手脚。这更贴近想要施舍的欲望，而不是血亲间的温情。

她毫不理睬，完全无视我的邀请，安静的走了。我没有生气，我早听说过她性情古怪，人们总在自以为没有人能听见的地方嘀咕“尾张的笨蛋成天都在想些什么”，也隔着花叶与木廊听到父亲怒斥她的声音。我认为她是鲜少碰见他人对她示以好意的状况，所以防备重重。我没有因此选择放弃。

连着很多日我都没见到吉法师姐姐。本来我也不常见到她，她总像暴风般到处冲撞，一旦下定决心要找到她后，她就更难找了。刻意去寻找平时不注意的人，总是会比平常更难找。一日，我听说她又去城下了，我不能像她那样没有教养，就等着她回来。母亲又在叹息，她是不会发怒的好妻子和好母亲，对总是离经叛道的吉法师姐姐除了口头上的教育以外实在没有办法。而我相信我可以帮母亲抹去愁容。吉法师姐姐的行为可能是想引起大人们的注意吧？我偶尔也会出于这类目的想做些坏事，虽然我从未实践过。只要得到我的注意，她说不准就会安份些。因为大人们喜欢我，我想大人们也会因为我喜欢她而开始喜欢她。

我从早晨等到午后，等得直犯困，正昏昏欲睡的时候墙头忽地冒出个脑袋，又噗通摔了下去。我吓一跳，急急跑去想看清是谁，那人灵巧的再次爬上墙头，“退远些！”对方大叫，直接跳了下来。“勘十郎*，怎么在这里？母亲找不到你会担心的。”果然是吉法师姐姐。她把袍角重新掖进腰间，露出笔挺的小腿，腿上有好几处被虫咬后留的肿包。

“姐姐大人不见了，大家也正在担心。”

“让他们担心去吧！”她扫我一眼，“为什么等我？”我正要说话，她从怀里掏出个柿子塞到我手里。“乖，进屋里去。”便满不在乎的跑开了。我听到琐碎的人声，原来她是要躲正在搜寻她的人。我低头，抠掉柿子表皮沾着的一块泥巴，我是不是弄错了什么？吉法师姐姐或许根本就不需要任何人。我感到羞怯，与此同时还有不知来由的畏缩感，我发现了自己原先的主意其实不过是想在她面前显摆她不那么在乎的东西。我是不如我想象中善良的孩子。

那个柿子非常，非常好吃。

几天后，我摸准时间去吉法师姐姐的房间找她，她正在给衣摆打结。为了行动方便，也能防止沾到泥土。她保持那个俯身的姿势转头，颠倒的看我，再站直。我从她的眼睛里见到某种极为锋锐的内在，那不是愚钝之人的眼睛。“来做什么？”

“姐姐大人，我……”我嗫嚅着说了半句，想不到怎么接，我只是突然想见见她，我从没这样直视过她。

“嗯？”她饶有兴趣的看我，“这是你头一回真心叫我。”

她实在太过敏锐了，那些人说的都是胡话。如果他们像我一样被她用这种眼神凝视，也会推翻先前对她的印象。我绞尽脑汁的想该选什么措辞，吉法师姐姐——姐姐大人的表情很快变得不耐烦。“您又要出去？”我在她驱赶我以前开口。

“你要去告我的状吗？”

“姐姐大人要不要穿我的衣服？”

我们均是一怔。我赶忙接着说下去：“姐姐大人的衣服不方便活动吧？我和姐姐大人差不多高，我的衣服您应该穿着也合身。”她挠挠头，显然很犹豫。我先前对她的猜测并非全盘的错误，她的确不大擅长接受他人无条件的好意。“做为回报，”我补充说道，“请给我带上回的柿子吧。那个真的很好吃。”

“柿子不见得能找到啊！如果实在找不着，别的东西可以吗？”

我用力点点头，叫人去拿一套我的衣裳给她。她瞪我，“出去。”我没反应过来，她大声叹气：“我换衣服你还要看吗？你是男孩子呀！”

我红着脸跑走了。

她在夜晚前回来，给我带回一小袋柿饼。我只吃了一点点，找地方把布袋藏好，我想尽可能的吃久些。我借衣服给姐姐的事理所当然被发现了，可大家都认为是姐姐大人哄骗了乖巧的我，父亲对此大发雷霆，把姐姐大人痛骂一顿，姐姐大人始终犟着脖子不肯说话。我跑到厅内时正看见父亲抬脚把她踹倒。母亲跪在地上苦苦哀求他住手，得不到任何回应。我也在廊下跪倒，“父亲大人如果要罚，就请连我一同责罚吧！”我眼角的余光看到姐姐大人慢慢爬起来，肿胀的脸颊上指印鲜红。她按住一边鼻翼擤出鼻血，胡乱抹了两把。“勘十郎什么错事都没做！”她大声的对父亲喊叫，“硬要说他有什么错，就是这笨小子太老实了！”

父亲背对我和母亲，只有姐姐大人能看见他现在是什么表情。我看不到，心里慌的很，我怕父亲真的会打死她。倘若她死了，那这就是我的错，而且没人会相信这是我的错。我想扑过去挡住姐姐大人，我以前怎么没发现她是那么瘦小呢？母亲用眼神拦下我，我就不敢动了，我怕火上浇油后父亲把更多的愤怒发泄到她身上。

父亲的肩膀倏然垮下。“你太过像我了啊。”他的声音变得很疲倦。

姐姐大人的鼻子还滴着血。她又不说话了。父亲摇头，好像从未动过肝火似的走了出去。母亲起身去叫人给姐姐大人疗伤，我几乎是爬行着跑到她身边，“骨头没断，没事。”她正捏着鼻梁，说话的声音也变得瓮声瓮气的。我握紧她空闲的那只手，我的掌心也变得湿热滑腻了。这是我胞亲的血。我哽咽着用袖子给她擦，“唉，别哭啦。勘十郎是要成为家督*的男人，天天哭鼻子会叫人看不起的。”她尝试深呼吸，“嗯，血止住了。别擦咯，衣服会洗不干净的。”我不管，等到她的手又变得白净无垢，我摸到一层薄薄的茧。人们把她带去上药，我独自看着沾血后变成暗红色的袖口，流这么多血肯定很痛，为什么姐姐大人不会哭呢？她还能忍着疼对我笑，这是又一件我做不到而她能做到的事。

在那之后，吉法师姐姐很长一段时间都没能跑出去，我也没法再和她说上话。父亲走到哪都把她带上，哪怕是与家臣们商谈战事也要她留在屋内，坐在他身边。父亲竟然亲自负责如此严密的盯梢让许多人啼笑皆非，而姐姐大人无论如何都没有半点示弱的意思，在父亲身边始终坐姿端正，面无表情。她不动不语的时候总算有些武家儿女的理想模样。某一次，她因为坐麻了腿无法起身，硬是咬着牙爬了几步，这才能站起来。父亲也只是冷冷看着。母亲再三劝说也没用，父亲和她硬是杠上了。最终，是家老对父亲的斥责让这场僵持休止。然而，姐姐大人也要被送走了。

晚上我去找她，我听说她要去的是美浓的浓姬殿下在尾张内暂住的城。我的怀里揣着那个布袋，柿饼都吃完了，可是我留下了袋子。我想还给她，她却说不需要。“你留着就好。”她赤红的眼眸比起过去更令人心头惊颤，而我则感到理所当然那般放松下来。“我听说浓姬殿下——”

“怎么啦，”她促狭道，“惦记上人家了？听说那可是个非常美丽的女子，之后应该会嫁给你做妻。我去替你看看她是否如传闻中那样好看。”

我拼命摇头，提起浓姬殿下只不过是想找个话题。然而我忽然想到，姐姐大人也是女子，未来的某一天她也会嫁到遥远的地方去。浓姬殿下虽然是以待嫁之身来到尾张，实际就是来做人质。而作为交换，姐姐大人可能也会被嫁去美浓。我感到愤慨，父亲肯定会这么做，他是现在的统领，他要作为统领去为织田家的未来考虑。那我呢？假如我是统领，我会做出和父亲相同的决定吗？

如果姐姐大人是男子，去做织田家的统率又会如何？

我的脸色因为思绪不断而变化着，姐姐大人拍我肩膀，我这才回过神。“我会让人天天打扫姐姐大人的屋子，”我结结巴巴的说，“姐姐大人的东西都不会让他们动……我，我会等您回来。”

她眯起双眼，“回去吧，勘十郎。”她瞥向我手里的布袋，“这种玩闹的东西早些扔掉，别总留着。”

我把布袋压在枕头底下。我已经开始习惯一个人睡觉。虽然要花的时间比较久，但被窝总能捂暖的。我想这是因为我长大了。我故意错过送行的时间，我不想和姐姐大人说再见。母亲因此斥责我的懒惰，我只是听着，乖乖承认错误，心里丁点不觉得自己有错。也许这就是姐姐大人的心情，现在我也体会到了。

去到那古野城*的姐姐大人仍然没有半点改变。我经常听到与她有关的传闻和议论，她到了父母都无法训斥的地方后开始经常着男装在野外策马奔驰，她迷上了火枪，她和地痞厮混……都是些荒唐事，可是那都是姐姐大人干的，就显得理所当然了。这些落入耳中的消息让我心安，即使我们不在一块，姐姐大人还是没有改变。我则是在看不见她的地方长大了，像过早抽枝的树，偶尔会因为关节的酸痛在夜里醒来。我对着水面注视自己逐渐显出棱角的脸，试图从其中找出姐姐大人成长后的影子。我们虽然无一处相似，但我是长得最像她的人。

我热切的盼她回来。母亲前些时日提起赏花的事，我可以提议邀她同去。前几次父亲都拒绝了，这次我可以再次尝试说服他。

然而，父亲患上急病是我们谁都没想到的。

消息传出去后，第一个赶来的竟然是姐姐大人。我得到禀报，立即向母亲告离去接她，远远的就看见已经变得陌生许多的身影。真想不到我们竟然会在这种情况下重逢。我匆匆迎上去，“姐姐大人——”又因所见而踌躇不安，说不出接下来该说的问候。她一袭红衫凌乱，衣摆掖在腰间，手里提着刀，拇指抵住刀锷。她的长发披散在背后，可能没注意弄掉了发带。最叫我心惊的是她额角的伤口，正涓涓流着血。“这是怎么回事？”我急忙追问。姐姐大人对我点点头，“勘十郎，没什么变化啊。”

她却比我对她的想象差别更大。她说完生疏的话，这才察觉到疼痛般抿起嘴唇，胡乱擦掉流下的鲜血。“是暗杀啊！你也小心点。父亲在哪里？”我指出方向，她便大步流星的走去，她是赤脚来的，后领还沾着草叶和浮土。

我在原地站了没一会，就听见随后而来的脚步声。来人瞧着极陌生，“殿下已经来了吗？”我点头，他原先焦躁不安的表情便平静不少。后来我才知道，这年轻的武士就是随浓姬一同来到尾张的明智光秀。而他以及其他几位随行的侍从之所以如此焦急，是因为姐姐大人不待他们处理刺客就匆匆牵马离城疾驰而来，为了见重病中的父亲。为什么追来的是他们而不是我们家的人？我无暇思考这些琐事。回到室内后，母亲的表情显然是责怪我为何回来的如此晚。我没有在意。恢复清醒的父亲正和跪在他身旁的姐姐大人说着话：“头上的伤口怎么回事？”

她眼睛眨都不眨的撒谎道：“不小心跌了一跤。”

“信长。”父亲声音微弱的呼唤这个名字。我，母亲大人，其他在场的人都是一愣。我下意识望向姐姐大人，她的衣衫仍未整理，领口敞开露出雪白的肌肤和一截黑绳，黑绳系着的东西藏在布料下。“在。”姐姐大人搁下刀，双手按在膝头低声应道，“父亲，信长在这里。”

那不是她的名字。

本来已经面透死气的父亲忽然回过几分精神，他与姐姐大人对视，极轻微的笑了笑。我被巨大的恐慌笼罩住，这比未来的重担和内外潜伏的危险更叫我惧怕，“父亲，”我喊他，“姐姐大人……？”我再喊她，她置若罔闻。他们的思绪仿佛在很遥远的地方。

“信胜做继承人，如何？守得住这个家吗？”

“嫡男嘛，是该他来做继承人。”

“‘织田信长’又如何？”

姐姐大人垂眼不答，“大人！”母亲是第二个反应过来的人，“您在说什么呀！”你闭嘴。父亲粗暴的喝止母亲，重新转向她。“我总是把你带去旁听的那些战略呀，通商呀，都是挺无聊的东西吧？”

“还是有些意思的。”

“恨我吗？”

“您也不过是长辈罢了。”

父亲闭上眼睛，他的气息已经极其微弱了。“继承人就由你来当。”

所有嘈杂的声音都被抽离了。我定定的望着他们二人，攥紧双拳。我被临死的父亲剥夺了继承人的身份，但我没有怨恨，亦没有迷茫。在这个家里只有我和父亲是最清楚的，假如姐姐大人生而为男儿身，必定是举世无双的人。然而，令我愤怒的是我们只知战争的父亲竟然当着我的面，剥夺了我的姐姐作为女子的一切，也包括她未来可能拥有的所有平稳和幸福。也许她不稀罕，但那也是属于她的，只有她自己才有权利选择是否放弃。

“做得到吗，信长？”

姐姐大人的表情在几个瞬刹后便成了我从未见过的陌生。“走着瞧吧。”

父亲不再说话，呼吸愈发的轻，脸上是罕见的满足。姐姐大人拿起刀就朝门外走，我追上她，一同快步走过长长的回廊，我们都走过无数次，今天我却恨不得它再长一些。她忽然停步，“勘十郎。”她叫住我，“今后你要记住改口，‘姐姐大人’就不必再叫了。”

“姐姐——”

“我过去的名字也不准再提。”她的声音非常严厉，这一刻，她和父亲的脸在我眼前慢慢重叠。“今天起，我是织田信长！”

当晚父亲便离开了人世。除了最后对姐姐大人的指名，他没有给我，给母亲，给其他的兄弟姐妹留下哪怕一句话。我独自守着父亲被白布遮盖的尸体，听到禀报说姐姐大人已经连夜回到那古野城后，我终于忍不住掩面哭泣。我知道姐姐大人不会回来了，永远回不来了。

我明白了父亲其实是喜欢她多过我的，我这样的人作为儿子合他的心意，作为继承人则不合格，我没有足够让织田家存续下去的能力，更别提振兴和壮大了。这个道理我能想通，家臣们不行。他们认定女人不能成为家督，何况这还不是随便哪个女人，而是那个荒唐的疯丫头。

姐姐大人将葬礼全盘交给别人去准备，自己完全不插手，这又引起一轮风波。葬礼办得再好有什么用？我趋于冷酷的想，那个男人已经死了，剩下的是活人的事，活人才能处理的麻烦。诵经和焚香都没法把他从阴间拉回来。

葬礼的仪式办得极其隆重。我没有依从家臣的话，而是将继承人该坐的位置留空等待着姐姐大人。嘈杂的躁动声一起，我就明白她来了。她那身衣服和她穿来见父亲的是同一件，下摆依旧掖在腰间。她定定的站着，在诵经声里从香炉中抓起一把抹香，恶狠狠的掷向祭坛。她与我同样怀着对父亲的愤怒，缘由不同但重量相等，只是她再也藏不住怒火。

“姐姐大人的行为惹起更多争议了。”葬礼结束后，我总算找到和她说话的机会，我尝试去提醒她。我可以理解她所有的举动，但在当前的状况下我也希望她收敛一些。

“我见到这堆荒唐的破烂就来气。”

我不再说话。我们并肩站在阴沉的天空下。

“信胜，”她好像看见湖底突兀游出一尾鱼那般看着我，“你长高了啊。”

这一刻，我知道我是真的长大了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：信长的幼名。
> 
> 注2：信胜的幼名。
> 
> 注3：解释起来比较复杂而且我也不保证我能讲对，建议大家查wiki
> 
> 注4：就是名古屋城，历史上的织田信长六岁时成为了城主。


	2. Chapter 2

斋藤道三的女儿来到美浓后始终没有选择结下婚约的对象，如今她做出了选择：她要嫁织田信长，并且道三已经同意了。两个女子的婚事简直荒唐至极，而这桩婚事背后的象征也令人不得不警惕起来。消息迅速传开，我因为告病没去参加，只是托人送上厚礼，因此也在众多议论中被添油加醋的提及，说我是被夺走继承权后又被夺走心仪女子的可怜人，因为接连的打击一病不起。明明那个女人我连见都没见过。世人都在议论，说接二连三的死亡改变了姐姐大人。她蜕变得很快，没人再叫她“尾张的傻瓜”，而我是唯一一个因此而难过的人。死亡对她毫无益处*，她的同伴很少，越来越少，她的敌人太多，越来越多。甚至我们的母亲也不愿站在她那一侧。

“就此打住吧，”我忍无可忍的截断她，“为什么您要说这种话？现在正是需要团结的关头。您的话我可以当做没听见，可是叫别人听到就不行了。”母亲看着我，我的后背隐隐发凉，我想从她面前逃走，我有预感她接下来的话一旦说出口，我就无法继续假装无知。我不能听见。

可是她已经开口了：“我不说，也有别人说。即使我不再与你谈起此事，也会有别人来找你谈，那不如先由我亲自把话说开。”

“连母亲大人您也不相信吗？信长大人拥有的力量已经被父亲认可了。”我生硬的变换称呼，“我们都是您的孩子，您为什么——”

“你的父亲在指名她取代你的时候，正生着重病。他当时不太清醒。”母亲还是和气的对我解释。“不太清醒？”我略微惊愕地重复一遍，这太荒唐了，她和我都在场，为什么看见的是截然不同的场面？母亲继续说下去：“你要把本就属于你的东西取回来，让你的姐姐回到她本来的位置。”她很凄哀的看着我，这不是一个母亲的眼神，也不是一个女人的眼神。我的不解和恼怒便烟消云散，转而变得有些可怜她。她如此执着的想让我成为家督，其中很难说没有和父亲较劲的意思，她想证明他的决定是错误的。二十来年的相伴，父亲在生命的最后连一句话都没留给她，就像她不过是个借来延续血脉的工具，从不曾承载任何恩爱。她的心被死者带走，胸腔内的废墟中藏了一份对姐姐大人的怨恨，这是已经无法化解的心结。正因如此，她不像我和父亲，她看不见我和父亲从姐姐大人身上看见的东西。母亲认为我对她的信赖是出于情感上的一种绝对，而不是在了解现实的基础上得出的结果。

然而我的惧怕不是从这来的。我抗拒听到这些煽动，是因为我深知自己心中的动摇，其中的原因和所有人想象中的都不同。母亲离开后，我独自坐在原处，眼眶里是艰涩的干涸。

春日的和醺暖光中，姐姐大人陷入了苦战。我前去支援，赶到战场时已经结束了。她又胜了一场。我先看到姐姐大人的背影，再是她的面容。她很疲惫，见到我的瞬间眉梢眼角都轻盈几分。“信胜，来得正巧。”她用一贯的口气叫我，有些粗野的拍打我的肩膀，“既然你来了，那就到你那里去。”她的话说得没头没脑的，但我总能听懂，我笑着答应她，我们已经很久没见过了。她的身上没有任何陌生的脂粉气息，我由衷感谢起这片战场。她的手没有挪开，我稍微弯下腰让她能更轻松地搭我的肩膀。“正巧，母亲大人前些日子也提起您。她说在您的婚事以后就没见过面，很想念您。我本想着自从您结婚以后就该挑个时间去拜见您和浓姬殿下，可是总会在准备差不多的时候出岔子。”我的笑容没撑多久，“您受伤了吗？”我压低声音询问她，虽然她面色如常，步履也没有拖沓沉重之感，可总有什么不对劲，不详的预感在刮骚我的神经。

“没什么大事啦，崴脚而已，讲出来就太逊了。就这样扶我上马。”

我照她说的做，却不时摩挲着手掌，总像有什么擦不掉的痕迹黏在手指上。我们进了城，母亲与姐姐大人寒暄几句，姐姐大人说待会还要去犒劳部下们，不过不急，她想先与母亲分享胜利的喜悦。“信胜也来吧，我们先喝一点没关系的。”

母亲不能喝，她的身体近来都不好。我和姐姐大人饮下酒液，我借所有的余隙观察她，酒让她凌然的气息稍有松动，让她无懈可击的壳露出一道细细的缝隙。我窥见她的疲态，这令我心惊。她好像被迅速地消耗了，宛如燃烧过快的松木。我迟迟想起我的愤怒，它正在以远胜过往的暴烈燃烧着。我怎么会、怎么敢忘记呢？姐姐大人的风光也让我晕眩了，她虽具傲人的才能，但我却忽视了她也只是一个普通人而已，她也会为此而痛苦。即使那痛苦可以被她自己消化干净，总会有残渣堆积。我随着她一场又一场的胜利渐渐认定她无所不能，也忘了尖锐的器物是多么易折。我认定自己是无能的人，因此心安理得的把希望和憧憬都施加在她并不宽实的肩背上。可是那本该是由我去承担的一切。

我的脸色肯定很难看，不光是她，母亲也露出了踌躇的神情。“信胜，在想什么？”姐姐大人托着下巴看我。

我向一侧歪头，“可能不大适合说出来，您听了铁定会不高兴。”

“无妨！”她喝止企图叫停我的母亲，“说吧信胜，把你要说的全都说出来，我保证不生气。”

“您这身服饰实在是太不像话了。”我一字一句的说道。

“嗯？但是行动很方便哦？”她拽着腰带若有所思。

“这不是合适您身份的服饰！”我拔高了声音。

我对上她锐利的视线，对话下的另一层对话只有我们二人能够明白。母亲似乎因为我如此表现过于明显的情绪极为不安，只有姐姐大人听见了我真正的声音，她没有动怒。

“信胜。”她站起身，“衣服这种东西，只要穿上就行，没必要在乎合适不合适。你就是太在乎这些才总是畏首畏尾的，织田家的男儿可不能这样。”她笑笑，“现在穿着的人是我而不是你，就别惦记了，你也别妄想改变我的心意。”她转头对母亲低声私语，大概是要准备去赴庆功宴。

我没去看她的背影，仰头饮尽残酒。我要拯救她。这个念头随酒液入腹在我脑海中生根。我要解放她。我的舌头和胸膛在酒和这迷人的念头蛊惑下阵阵发麻。如果没有织田的重担，如果没有父亲赐下的宛如诅咒般的姓名，她也许就能像从前那样，继续自由地在溪流和山野间奔跑，肆意地大笑。如果爱上某人，就去爱他，如果不愿意嫁人，我可以照顾她一辈子。她已经失去了过去的笑容，那个把柿子塞给我的少女的笑容如苇絮飘零，但我可以去试试找回来。父亲从她身上剥夺的幸福由我来偿还给她。

这年我就开始紧凑的准备反叛，家臣都非常支持我，在他们看来这是要将织田匡扶回到正道上的正义之举，没有人能坦然地承认姐姐大人的才能远在他们之上，只说女人不能当家督。我用了很长的时间去做到我力所能及的范围之内最好的程度，我甚至产生了错觉，这错觉支配了我，让我认为我真的能成功，我的梦会成为现实，我们还能回到小时候无拘无束的快乐，甚至比我们小时候更加亲密。

可惜还是赢不过她。她大概很不解吧，没想到我竟然有对抗她的魄力。

母亲去为我求情*，“他毕竟是你的弟弟。”当她与家老都煽动我去夺家督位子的时候，母亲有没有想过她是我的姐姐呢？我只是沉浸在自己的思绪里。其实，现在最好的决策就是杀了我。只要我还活着，人们的反叛心就会一直活络着。这也是我的错，与我的行为无关，只是因为我是嫡长子，而不是姐姐大人。我们出生的顺序有误。而且，除了我自己，没人会相信这是我的错。他们认定正义在我这一侧。

姐姐大人扛着一杆火绳枪，漫不经心的点点头，把枪交给旁人后说要和我单独谈谈。

“你是从心底想要打败我吗？”

我们伫立在树荫下。她喝退所有人，和我一起走到远远的地方才肯开口。她在众人面前的阴沉和愠怒到了我面前就消失了，被叶片分割后的阳光让她说话有点懒洋洋的，好像那个近年来变得愈发不近人情的家督只是我的幻想，她照旧是喜欢胡闹和乱来，被父亲训斥后还是偷偷拉开我衣领朝里头丢沙子的姐姐。现在想来，我以前总被她惹哭，但是她对我的整蛊从不会像除我以外的兄弟们打闹时那样真真正正的伤害到别人。

“如果我说，我始终是站在信长大人您这一边的，您会相信吗？”

“我信。”

“您真是……”我想抹掉眼角的泪水，可是越抹越多。姐姐大人没有笑话我，也没有流露出丝毫嫌恶和不快，她只是叹息。“我大概知道你在想什么。你终究是我的弟弟，你的背叛正是证明了我作为年长者的失职啊。”

我说不出话，只能咬着牙摇头，我的想法如果说出口，无异于是自取其辱。她注视我狼狈的模样，“为什么要做到这地步？平庸之人我也有用处，安于平庸并不是可耻的事。”某种强烈的欲望攥紧我的心脏，我想对她倾诉所有，我不能。血脉联系的亲情不是所有的借口，毕竟童年时期我对她也没有感到半分亲人间的天然亲近感。我恍然大悟，原来如此，她是恣意燃烧的火焰，我早已被她点燃，从她在父亲面前包庇我的那天以来，我也在随她燃烧。

我的缄默没有令她发火，她很容易就会吊高嗓音喊话，可是有的时候，她对我又特别的充满耐心。

“我不该继续留在您身边。”我吸了吸鼻子，“您也明白的，就连我这样笨的人都能想明白，您不可能不明白的。只有我彻底消失——”

“不要故意惹我生气。回去吧，信胜，不要再像这样来到我面前。”她冷静地说。“你和我长得这么像，我也不想杀你啊。”

阳光与清风肆无忌惮的掀起波涛，光影快速交错相融再分离，地上的，树下的，我们身上的，仿佛千万只黑鸦在林中振翅。她先扭头走进阳光底下，把我留在影子里。

我没有听她的话。我从小都很听话，现在我不想听话了。既然我无法拯救姐姐大人，那也不该继续在她身边占据位置，给她引来更多的麻烦。不如就以我作为柴薪，将剩余的威胁都聚拢到我身边，让姐姐大人一网打尽好了。第二次我已经失去了大半人心，姐姐大人的实力让他们总算懂得惧怕。我的准备也不如先前充足，其实就算做足了准备也不过是重复第一次的失败罢了。我只是想尽可能的做得更好些，不要再丢她的脸。

这过程中出了差错，我不清楚是谁，但必定有人出卖了我的消息。*与此同时，姐姐大人重病的消息传入我耳中。陷阱吗？还是她真的病了呢？我不由得想起父亲，他也是毫无预兆的倒下，仓促的燃尽了。姐姐大人是否也到了尽头？我茫然无措，忽然丢失了方向。如果没有姐姐大人，那我所做的一切都是徒劳。我强行按捺自己的担忧和焦虑又等待了两个月，姐姐大人的病情似乎没有好转，反而愈发严重。我却能释然了，看来无论如何我都得去见她。

借探病的名义，我孤身一人来到清州城，心知这回我走不掉了。不管姐姐大人是不是重病缠身，我都不会离开这里。我永远也不要离开她。

我被人领进去后，领路者就无声地退下了。姐姐大人并没有躺在卧榻上，而是闭目坐在殿中，膝上横置着短刀。她听见我的脚步声，倏的睁眼。我在她的面前坐下。

我穿红衣，她却是一身素白。我们面对面，却不会像小时候那样，仅仅是对坐着就像在照镜子。如今我比她高了，肩膀也比她宽厚，轮廓更加明显，五官随着时间也有变化。我回忆我们最相似的时候，就算是在我们最相似的时候，她好像还是更加好看，更加耀眼的那一个。真奇怪，明明是几乎一模一样的脸。

“姐姐大人还是要杀我啊。”我苦笑着说，她平静的看着我。这是我们二人都料到的结果，而且是已经被她延后了的结果，是我不领她的情，一定要去寻那条死路。“信胜。”她淡淡的说，“第二次背叛是绝对不能原谅的。”

“是的。”

“还有什么要说的吗？不必客气，想说什么都说了吧，要骂我也行，我不生你的气。你该是恨我的。”

“没有……不，您还是让我说吧。”我忽然想任性一次，她点头。

“可以不再叫您‘信长大人’了吗？”

“可以。”

“姐姐大人。”

“嗯。”

我松松牵起她的手，她没有甩开，也没有面露不快。我让她的手掌贴合我的脸颊，很暖，没有丝毫疾病的冰冷气息。她很健康，是令我感到安心的温度。这是粗糙的，布满硬茧的，不似女人的手，却是我想牵的手。

“我一直很想和您一起回到小时候。”我低喃道，“然后，如果可以的话，我想和您去看看您喜欢的地方。”

“柿子。”她忽然接上我的话，“我可以带你去摘。”

“其实我也没那么喜欢吃。”

“我知道。”

“是吗？您总是什么都知道……”我放开她的手，我还有很多话想说，我的遗憾和惆怅还淤积在胸膛，可我看着她的眼睛，我意识到这都不重要了。我始终都没有真正的长大，仍然想在她面前显摆我自认为重要的东西，其实那都是早该被烧尽的芦苇，为了让来年的土地更加肥沃。我错过了季节，便想着让它们永远生长下去。或许本来会有其他的结局，可是我已经做过所有尝试了，我只能止步于此。虚假的希望是不能被兑现的，我真笨啊，在不厮杀就会被杀的年代里还盼望着留下一方永远只有快乐的世界。

我去讨那把刀，她拒绝了我。她本不必如此，她的意志非常坚定，不像我那样惧怕胞亲的血。可是我看着她的眼睛，我便明白了她并非如我想象中那样坚定。多年前我用相同的眼神注视着她的血，她此时的心与那一刻我的心正响亮的共鸣着。我感到一种异样的轻松，没有应至的恐惧和悲伤，因为她正在替我承受。

“接下来就交给您了，姐姐大人。”

刀刃如我预料般刺穿我的身体，我向前倒去，姐姐大人把我接进怀里。她的血弄脏过我的袖口，我的血正染透她的衣衫。我感觉到她的悲伤渗进我的骨髓，再随着我的血液回到她的身上去。我的气力很快流失殆尽，我翕动嘴唇想在她耳旁说话，想安慰她，叫她别难过，也许最后还是没能说出口。她扶着我，让我躺在地上。

“最后还说这种话……”她叹息道，“真是老实过头的笨弟弟啊。”我凝视她的脸，这是最后一眼了。当黑暗骤降，她的面容随雾消散，一连串被拉长的往事在我眼前闪动，我的嘴里泛起柿子的甜味。最后，我感觉她轻轻地摸了摸我的额头，给我擦去了什么痕迹。为什么这时候才对我展现您的温柔呢？我的芦苇早就不再生长了。我短暂的一生凝成一个昏黄的下午，我的脚踩着冰凉的地板，远处有呼喊声。勘十郎，勘十郎。吉法师姐姐在叫我。我回头去看她，身着铠甲的那个她，眉头紧锁的那个她，用着父亲取的另一个姓名走向波澜壮阔的未来的那个她。阳光照不进死亡，她逆着光，在光影模糊的一隅露出微笑，虽然勉强，仍然是一个从不曾陌生的来人的微笑。她不会阻拦我，我会带走她最后的软弱。知道她最完整的过去的人只剩下我，唯有我明白被她抛弃的名字始终属于她，“织田信长”也将永远是她。她的过去就是我的陪葬，以后的日子里她想起的我将不再是我，而是我们。

像没去处的泪水要溶进雨滴，我去追那个声音，很快就跑进了影子里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：是指信长的老师平手政秀留下给信长的谏言后剖腹自杀和信长的弟弟喜六郎（织田秀孝）遭到误杀。喜六郎是信胜和信长都很喜欢的弟弟，在92的信长大河剧里这个弟弟的死亡让信胜加深了对信长的怀疑，让他觉得“我哥啥都想要！所以他容不得任何一个兄弟！”
> 
> 注2：稻生之战。
> 
> 注3：是柴田胜家干的！【。信胜的第二次背叛还在预谋中就被通报给信长，信长便称病将信胜骗至清州城，在卧室里杀了他。


End file.
